pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb meet Kim Possible
This is an episode about Phineas and Ferb meeting Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus. Plot Phineas Flynn got up in exitement in his bed. Ferb got up too. "Ferb I know what were gonna do today already!" Phineas said. Ferb blinked then tilted his head. Phineas knew that Ferb was asking what. "Were gonna be secret agents again!" Phineas said. They ran into the closet and put their clothes on then they ran outside and got to work. "They are making something this early in the morning?" Candace said very sleepy in her pajamas. She ran outside after them but frogot her clothes. "Boys you better not make something this early in the morning!" Candace told Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile Perry was in Ferb's bed. He stood up and put his agent hat on. But then Phineas' mom came to fix the beds. Perry got back on his all fours but forgot to take his hat off! "Nice hat Perry!" Phineas' mom said. Kim Possible was in Middleton getting ready for her mission with Ron and Rufus just like Perry was getting ready to go get Peter the Panda and Pinky the Chihuahua! "Hurry up getting ready!" Kim told Ron. "I am Kim!" Ron screamed at Kim. Ron closed his secret agent suitcase and so did Kim. "Yay mission!" Rufus said in exitement. Perry was still in Danville. When Phineas' mom walked away Perry stood up again and got a video on his watch and Major Monogram and Carl showed up. "Agent P instead of pairing up with the agent Ps you must pair up with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus the naked molerat" Major said. Kim pulled Ron and Rufus in the car and drove to a safe place to hide. Just then she got a video on her Kimmunicator. "Hey Kim Wade here!" Wade said. "You, Ron and Rufus will be pairing up with Agent P also known as Perry the Platypus just like I will be pairing with a guy named Major Monogram and his intern Carl. Go get Drakken!" Wade said very long to type. Kim drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc to fight Drakken as Perry drove there to fight Doofenshmirtz. Phineas got out a laser gun. "Perfect!" Phineas said as he put it in his agent backpack. Ferb got out a pickax for climbing up mountains and buildings and he put it in his backpack. Candace just stood there staring with the evil eye then she burst out "mom! Mom!" She ran inside to get mom and bust the boys. "Whats wrong with her?" Phineas told Ferb. Ferb shrugged. Candaace grabbed mom by the hand. "You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Candace said. "What is it this time?" Mom said boredly. "Phineas and Ferb are grabbing weapons, putting it in backpacks and becoming secret agents!" Mom looked out the window to see but Phineas and Ferb flew away before she can see all she saw was Lawrence Fletcher working on his wife's car then he waved at her and she waved back. "I don't see Phineas and Ferb out there" Mom said to Candace. "But but" Candace said sadly. Two windows broke open by Kim, Ron and Rufus and the other was broke by Perry. POW! The window went as the windows broke. Then Perry landed with Kim and Ron landed with Rufus. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! And whoever you three are." Doofenshmirtz said. Drakken turned around. "Oh, so it is Kim Possible! My favorite secret agent teenager to fight!" Drakken said. Vanessa came into the room. "Who are those two teens?" Vanessa asked. "Well, my friend Drakken here told me the girl is Kim Possible, the boy is Ron Stoppable and the naked molerat is Rufus" Doofenshmirtz answered. Phineas and Ferb were flying witth jetpacks all over the Tri-State area. They landed near Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and climbed up with their grappling hooks. Then they went in through a secret door in a big brick. They ended up in the bathroom of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. They open the door. Perry saw the door open so he grabbed everybody except Vanessa and pushed them in a nearby closet. "Cool!" Phineas screamed. Ferb came in the room with Phineas and saw Vanessa. Ferb waved at Vanessa. "Hi, Ferb!" Vanessa said. "You know her Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. Vanessa explained the times she and Ferb saw eachother. "Interesting" Phineas said. "Want to come with us?" Ferb asked. "Sure" Vanessa said. Phineas, Ferb and Vanessa walked out of the building. Perry opened the closet with Doofenshmirtz, Drakken, Kim, Ron and Rufus. "What was that all about?" Kim asked Perry. Perry chattered. "Oh yeah, I forgot you are a platypus!" Kim said. Kim kicked Drakken in the stomach. "Oof!" Dr. Drakken said. Perry wakked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the face with his tail. They both fell into an escape pod. "I would have won if it weren't for you meddling platypus!' Doof said. "Well, later!" Kim said. She kissed Agent P on the cheek and walked out. Perry blushed and walked back to his house. Phineas and Ferb walked back to their house with Vanessa. The escape pod landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Doofenshmirtz and Drakken came out. Drakken puked. "Hey, can I take that secret agent equipment?" Doof asked. "OK. We already used for the day!" Phineas said. "Come on Vanessa!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Doof, Drakken and Vanessa walked away. "See mom? See?!" Candace screamed. "Nothing." Phineas and Ferb's mom said. "Bu, bu, bu, bu, but!" Candace said. Candace, Ferb, Phineas and Buford sang a new version of There's No Candy in Me. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said. Perry chattered. Cast Phineas Flynn Candace Flynn Linda Flynn Ferb Fletcher Lawrence Fletcher Perry the Platypus Flynn Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dr. Drakken Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Rufus the Naked Molerat Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Songs Phineas and Ferb theme Kim Possible theme Rufus the Naked Molerat theme No Candy in Me new version Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers